


Wicked!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Let's do something fun.





	Wicked!

Our story begins in The Hufflepuff Common Room, Teddy Lupin is about to show his girlfriend Victoire Weasley a neat trick he learned.

Teddy smiled. "You're going to love this, Vic."

Victoire insisted, "Show me."

Teddy closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, when he opened his eyes again his face looked exactly like Professor Longbottom's.

Teddy cleared his throat and scowled. "Ten points from Hufflepuff for the slow reaction, Miss Weasley."

Victoire grinned. "Wicked!"

Teddy asked, "Shall we see if my disguise works?"

Victoire smirked. "Let me help get you proper clothes that Professor Longbottom would wear, Ted."

Teddy changed back to his self and insisted, "After you, Vic."

Victoire pulled him along to her dorm and told him, "Wait here."

She disappeared into her dorm and emerged with a bundle of clothes.

Teddy inquired, "Is that the outfit?"

Victoire nodded and prompted, "Try it on."

Teddy said, "I will if you turn around first, Vic."

Victoire turned around and Teddy quickly changed into the disguise Victoire had put together for him.

Teddy queried, "What do you think?"

Victoire smirked. "Perfect, let's see if it works."

They left The Common Room with Teddy completely disguised as Professor Longbottom and headed to The Great Hall.

Teddy winked at Victoire and told her, "Follow my lead."

He walked up to the staff table and beamed, "Ah, Pomona my dear; how are you?"

Professor Sprout replied, "Fine; thanks, Neville." She turned to look at Victoire and asked, "Why is Miss Weasley with you?"

Teddy informed her, "Miss Weasley has detention with me after dinner and I didn't want her to run away from it again."

Pomona chuckled. "Indeed, nobody likes a runner." She insisted, "Sit down, both of you."

Teddy and Victoire sat down beside Professor Sprout.

When she was busy talking to Professor Trelawney; Victoire whispered, "I can't believe it worked, we're actually sitting at the staff table!"

Teddy grinned. "I love being a metamorphmagus."


End file.
